Historia de un sueño
by little owl7
Summary: John sueña que Sherlock lo visito. ¿En realidad si fue un sueño?


**Basada en la canción "Historia de un sueño" del grupo La oreja de Van Gogh**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

* * *

Silencio. Oscuridad. Atrocidad.

Baker Street 221B.

Es pasada la medianoche y ningún alma podría estar despierta si es que quisiese rendir al día siguiente en el trabajo.

Pero no. Hay un alma despierta (la tuya). Rondando por la calle que conoces mejor que nadie. Respirando lentamente para no estropear el silencio que te otorga esa noche estrellada y despejada que rara vez se presenta en Londres. Entrando con magistral sigilo para no despertar a esas almas que se encuentran en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

Entras. Todo igual. Misma pintura. Mismas plantas de la vecina. Mismo crujir del escalón al subir o bajar (mismo salto para evitarlo). Mismo desorden en la sala. Misma calidez que emana. Vivir lejos de ahí es un infierno, pero no hay porque quejarse, fue decisión tuya al final de cuentas.

**_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte, que en el cielo no se está tan mal._**

Si, hay silencio, pero si agudizas el oído podrás notar una respiración. Te alegras porque es la misma. Ya no hay pesadillas, o al menos te quieres engañar de eso. Con fortuna no soñó ni soñara en ti, como tú lo haces desde siempre. Te correo la envidia, en verdad quieres colarte en sus sueños, ahí es el único lugar seguro donde podrás hablarle.

**_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._**

Te diriges a la habitación. Con miedo, aceptándolo, no hay nadie que te reclame de ello. Detrás de aquella puerta. Dudas. Pero, ¿si no es ahora, cuándo? Entras. A eso vienes, a despedirte una vez más.

**_Y cuando me marche estará, mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._**

Sonríes. Sigue durmiendo tan mal, desordenando toda la cama y quejándose en la mañana por tener que arreglar todo. Abrazando una almohada (eso es nuevo). Acostado (si a eso se le llama acostarse) sobre toda la cama como si fuera un gato celoso de su territorio.

¿Es acoso lo que haces? ¿Acoso es cuando te preocupas por alguien y te aprendes sus movimientos por su protección? De acuerdo, es un acoso. Pero él lo vale. Sabes que cualquier cosa por él, lo vale, así que dejas de esconderte en esa zona oscura de la habitación junto a la puerta y te acercas a esa bola de cobijas que respira.

**_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._**

Lo miras. Lo observas. Lo guardas en esa gran sala que es solo para él en tu Palacio Mental. Necesitas saber que estará bien. Que nadie lo dañara. Que aun cuando no estés ahí, haya alguien, quien (lo admites a regañadientes) lo cuide, porque aunque él se jacte de que no necesitar ayuda, por los poros pide lo contrario. Al igual que tú. Tal vez de ahí radique esa empatía que sentiste la primera vez que lo viste en el hospital.

Se tensa entre sueños. Hace ruidos que conoces de memoria. Empieza la pesadilla. Ruegas que sea por la guerra y no por ti. Si, él jamás tendrá pesadillas por ti, eso era imposible (callas a esa voz que ruega que si sea por ti). Como te gustaría entonar ese violín para calmarlo, como antes hacías pero que jamás admitías.

**_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_**

Odiabas esto. No había que negarlo. Odiabas dejarlo solo, odiabas recordar sus ojos tristes, odiabas alejarte de él, odiabas sofocarte por su ausencia, odiabas necesitarle como el aire, odiabas no tomar su té, odiabas no hacerlo enojar (te ríes), odiabas… odiabas lo que ahora era tu vida.

Pero sobre todo, odiabas que solo en la noche, cuando él no era consciente, podías verlo. Maldita noche. Bendita noche.

**_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._**

Te consuelas. "Estará bien" te repites hasta el cansancio. "Él no se dejara caer" te obligas a creer.

Celos. Sentimientos primitivos que te invaden y que como sabías, no dejan pensar racionalmente. Respiras. Te calmas. Sabes que él hará su vida aparte. Conocías las consecuencias, las admitiste, no había marcha atrás.

Pero si volvía a sonreír… ¡Que el mundo y su corazón descubierto se fueron al infierno, solo eso importaba!

Solo importaba que fuera feliz. Que consiguiera reírse una vez más hasta el dolor de estomago. Que se sonrojase por alguien. Que sienta esas insignificantes "mariposas en el estomago" una vez mas. Que se ilusionara. Que soñara. Que imaginase. Que cumpliera sus sueños. Que se siéntese estar vivo de nuevo.

Que este vivo.

**_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
Sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje._**

-promételo, John… debes de ser fuerte por los dos-le acaricias la mejilla, al tacto se remueve un poco, quieres creer que ha sonreído entre sueños. Que iluso.

Te vas que casi amanece. Te vas con esa promesa de volver con miedo de que te haya olvidado, pero con la seguridad de que estará bien…

**_Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._**

Despiertas. Aun no amanece. Había alguien ahí, lo juras. Tonto de ti. Solo fue un sueño. Te golpeas mentalmente por casi caer en ese juego de tu mente.

Pero no, hay algo diferente.

Respiras. Ese aroma. Ese jodido aroma.

Te levantas corriendo casi cayéndote por la oscuridad, bajas corriendo las escaleras, abres la puerta. No hay nadie. Ni un alma.

Pero ahí sigue, ese aroma.

No, no fue un sueño. Pero tampoco sabes que fue.

**_Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,_**

**_Mejor será así._**

_-_Sherlock…


End file.
